


Jealous Fuck.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, Jealous Ian, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, Top Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Part 2 of Jealous Little Shit. ;-)





	Jealous Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first part go do that!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: mickeystonic   
> Follow me on tumblr: toxicmickeylove

Mickey wasn't going to lie. He was extremely nervous. Yes, he wanted to see just how jealous Ian could get but he felt like this was drawing a line. He didn't want Ian to know he was purposely doing this. It needed to feel natural as if Mickey hasn't given a second thought to Ian's jealousy.

He just hoped it worked.

 

He had invited a friend from work over. A friend he knew was gay. A friend he knew had the hots for him. But his friend didn't know that Mickey knew.

Ian would be home in an hour. They both had a week vacation from work and Mickey wanted to spend every second in their house just fucking and being together. 

 

"So Matt, what are your plans for vacation?" Mickey asked, handing him a beer.

He sat on the cushin beside him and faced his knees towards Matt, who was not Mickey's type. But he would work since he had the hots for Mickey.

He had brown eyes that reminded Mickey of hot chocolate for some reason. Short black hair that swept across his forehead but stopped at the back of his neck. He was a walking tanning stick. He tanned all the time. He was a few inches taller than Mickey but still shorter than Ian.

Matt took a sip before putting the beer down and facing him, "Probably tanning some and going to clubs. Seeing the family."

"Matt if you tan anymore you're going to die. Tanning that much isn't good."

Not that Mickey gave a shit.

Matt shrugged, "Do you like my tan?"

"Uh sure?" Mickey replied.

Matt moved closer and put his hand on Mickey's knee. Okay so Mickey wasn't actually expecting Matt to do anything. Especially when Matt knew Ian would be home soon. Matt liked Ian. Ian liked Matt. But that was only because Ian didn't know how Matt felt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mickey asked, slapping his hand away.

"Do you and Ian ever give each other a hall pass?"

"A fucking what?"

"A pass so the other can go fuck someone else without getting in trouble."

"You're a pig. I invited you here for a drink not to fuck you."

Matt laughed, "Please, you're such a bottom it isn't funny."

"I am about five seconds away from smashing that beer bottle over your head."

Just then Mickey heard the door open. Apparently Matt didn't because he moved even closer to Mickey.

"I'm about five seconds from smashing you."

He went to kiss Mickey but Ian had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off. 

"Matt? What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Your boyfriend here was trying to make a pass!" He lied.

Mickey stood up and went after him but Ian grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

"I heard what he said and I heard what you said. Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my home and trying to fuck my boyfriend?"

"I wasn't!"

"Keep digging yourself a hole Matt so I can throw your ass in it."

"It's not my fault Mickey is hot and has a nice ass that every guy wants to stick their dick in it and-"

Ian interrupted him by smashing his fist right into Matt's face. Matt flew backwards and hit the ground. 

Mickey stood there in shock. He didn't actually think Ian would hit someone though Ian always said he would. And now Ian was kneeling down beside Matt, who was holding a bleeding nose.

"You're going to call your boss and tell him you quit. Then you're going to lose all contact with Mickey or I'll break every fucking knuckle in yoyr hand. You hear me?"

"Mickey is a slut anyway." He mumbled.

"He's my slut not yours you piece of filth."

Ian got him to his feet and grabbed him by the hair causing Matt to yell in pain. He opened the door and threw him out before closing the door and locking it.

It was quiet. Ian didn't turn back to look at Mickey. He took off his jacket and dropped it to the ground, kicked off his shoes, and pulled his shirt off and also put it on the ground. He finally turned to face Mickey.

Mickey walked over and examined his hand, "No bruises, no blood. You a professional fighter now fire crotch?"

A small smile crossed Ian's face, "You have some explaining to do Mr. Milkovich."

"Am I not allowed to have friends? I didn't know he was going to make a fucking move on me."

"Do you not remember just a week ago when I told you not to have something up your sleeve."

"I remember quite well. You fucked me good that night."

"I'm about to fuck you even better."

Mickey's knees turned to jello. 

"Coming home to hear some guy say he's about to smash my boyfriend is not how I pictured starting my vacation Mickey."

"I didn't-"

"I told you no tricks and what did you do? Pulled one right out of your sleeve."

He began walking which had Mickey backing up until he hit the wall.

"Ian I'm sorry I-"

"I don't want anyone ever touching you, calling you a slut but me. If you want to act like one I'm going to treat you like one."

"For fuck sake Ian I-"

"Shush."

He tangled his hand in the back of Mickey's hair and gently pulled his hair back and stared down at the love of his life.

Mickey was starting to fucking pant.

"I'm sorry baby." Mickey whispered. 

The word had Ian's stomach twisting. That was the very first time Mickey had ever called him anything cute. He usually called him fire crotch or dick head. Not that Ian minded.

He pressed himself against Mickey and squished the smaller boy against the wall. He cocked an eyebrow when he felt Mickey's erection against his thigh.

"How long you been hard?" Ian asked, slowly grinding. 

Mickey let out a soft moan, "Since you punched Matt."

Ian grinned and slid down to his knees. He ran his hands up under Mickey's shirt and slowly ran his fingers over Mickey's soft stomach, "Who knew you'd get a hard on for violence?"

"Not violence." Mickey told him, "Just seeing you so jealous."

"So are you going to admit you did this on purpose?"

"No I am not."

Ian let out a soft laugh, "Have it your way then Mickey."

He unbuttoned Mickey pants and slid them down his legs. He was greeted by a very commando Mickey.

"What the hell? You weren't wearing any briefs and that dick was about to pounce?"

"Uh-"Mickey began.

"Mickey Milkovich get to the fucking bedroom and get naked."

Ian pulled back and watched as Mickey went ahead and took his pants off before running down the hall. Ian ran a hand over his face and thought for a few seconds. He knew Mickey was curious about Ian's jealousy just as he had been curious about Mickey's at one point. His blood had boiled when he heard Matt. Mickey was his and the thought of anyone touching him made Ian almost insane. He'd kill for Mickey. He'd die for Mickey. He fucking loved that short shit more than anything. 

He was getting a knot in his stomach at the thought of Matt. He was getting a hard on thinking about Mickey naked in their room just waiting. Well if Mickey wanted to know Ian's jealousy, Ian would just show him. 

Ian took his clothes off in the living room and walked back to their bedroom. 

Mickey was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, hand around his cock and slowly stroking it. Ian could see he was gently biting his own lip. His legs were bent and Ian could see them shaking. Mickeys legs always shook when he was close to cumming. 

"Take your hand off."

Mickey's eyes flew open and he quickly stopped touching himself. He sat up and looked over at Ian with a little bit of nerves in his stomach. 

"You know what it does to me when someone even looks at you the wrong way?" Ian asked.

"I feel the same way when someone looks at you Gallagher. That fucking waiter-"

"Mickey." Ian interrupted, "You are mine. I don't say that in a possessive way. I say that as in you're my boyfriend, my future, the love of my life. Anyone who thinks they can come in and ruin that has a rude awakening. I don't want to picture anyone else kissing you, touching you, making love to you, marrying you. The thought makes me sick. I love you Mickey and I refuse to let anyone take you away from me."

"I'm yours Ian. No one could ever take me from you."

Mickey wasn't expecting this to happen and now he was hating himself. Ian was clearly worried about losing him more than he ever let Mickey know. Maybe Mickey should be the one to show Ian just how much he loves the other boy.

Mickey got up in his knees and held out his hand, "Come here Ian."

Ian walked over and put his hand in Mickey's. Mickey pulled him down onto the bed and then swung his legs to sit on the other boy.

"Mickey-"

"I love you Ian Gallagher. Somehow all those years ago you managed to worm your way into my heart."

He kissed Ian before moving himself slowly down Ian's body. He pressed his lips against Ian's neck and smiled against his skin when Ian let out a happy sigh.

"You don't have to worry about losing me after I fought so hard to be with you." Mickey whispered, moving his lips down Ian's chest, "You're my number one fire crotch."

"Mickey this was supposed-"

"To be about you showing your jealousy. I got jealous so you took care of me. This time I'm going to take care of you."

Ian had zero complaints. It wasn't often that Mickey wanted to be dominant.

Mickey hummed against the bottom if Ian's stomach as he planted soft kisses on every inch he could reach.

"You have absolutely no reason to worry Ian." He whispered.

And with that he took Ian's dick into his mouth and went down as far as he could. He wanted to get halfway with Ian's dick so without pulling off, he went down even further.

Ian let out a small gasp at the feeling. He grabbed onto Mickey's hair and tried to pull him off but it spurred Mickey on. Mickey hummed and began moving his head up and down.

"Shit." Ian hissed, throwing his head back.

He closed his eyes and kept his hand in Mickey's hair as the other boy continued to suck him off.  
Mickey closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of having Ian in his mouth. He always loved sucking Ian off. Loved feeling him throbbing in his mouth,the weight on his tongue, and being in control of giving Ian pleasure.

"So, so good." Ian moaned.

He removed his hand from Mickeys hair and placed it up over his head with the other one. He just wanted to enjoy Mickey's mouth. 

Mickey pulled off after a few minutes and looked up at Ian. 

"Why'd you stop?" Ian asked, face already beginning to flush.

Mickey crawled back up his body to kiss him as hard as he could. They rolled all over the bed kissing, tangling themselves up in the other, hands running over every inch of skin. For a bit Mickey forgot he was supposed to be in control. Ian forgot Matt.

Until Mickey pulled back and ordered him to sit up against the headboard.

"Still can't believe you went that far." Ian playfully scoffed.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Not like I would have actually fucked him."

"I know Mick."

Every single time Ian's voice got low and soft, Mickey felt his entire insides clench up. He was always whipped when Ian got soft on him.

"So you believe that I ain't going anywhere fire crotch?"

"You might have to convince me some more." Ian teased.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "If that's what you want dick head. Spread your legs."

Ian did as he said and let out a nervous breath.

"You are safe with me always." Mickey whispered, placing kisses down Ian's thighs.

"You are such a-"

Mickey pinched his thigh and Ian yelped.

"Shut up fire crotch and let me love you."

Ian just shook his head and laughed, "Fine get on with it."

Mickey smacked his thigh, "Roll over onto your hands and knees fire crotch."

Ian did as he said and almost kicked Mickey in the face.

Mickey got on his knees behind him and leaned up to place kisses from his shoulder all the way down to the top of his ass. Each kiss causing Ian's stomach flutter.

A lot of people still thought of Mickey as a hardass. And he was in public. But behind closed doors, Mickey was a loving, protective, soft human that Ian loved more than anything. 

Mickey slid his hand down the left side of Ian's ass and squeezed it, "I would be absolutely mental to leave you. Somehow, in some way as I said, you wormed your way into my heart. You're a permanent part of me Gallagher."

He bit down on the soft flesh of Ian's ass and enjoyed the way Ian cried out.

"Warn a guy will you Mick? Jesus."

Mickey laughed against his skin sending shivers up Ian's spine.

He used his thumbs to open Ian up enough to run his tongue slowly over the other boy. He felt Ian tense up instantly.

"Relax ginger." Mickey whispered, putting one hand up on Ian's back.

He ran his tongue over Ian a few times before spitting at the top of his ass then pushing the spit in with his tongue.

"Jesus!" Ian exclaimed, one hand coming up to grab the headboard. 

Mickey grinned but continued to push his tongue inside the other boy. He used his other hand to grab onto Ian's hip and slowly began moving Ian back and forth. Once Ian got the picture and began slowly pushing back, Mickey removed his hands and put them back in Ian's ass.

Ian was biting his lip, letting out moans and curse words. He would never not react this way to Mickey's sinful yet heavenly mouth. 

"Shit Mick." He moaned, hanging his head and closing his eyes.

Mickey pulled back and licked his lips. Ian turned back to look at him and holy shit did Mickey just want to pounce on the flushed man.

"You okay?" Mickey asked, rubbing Ian's ass.

Ian nodded, "I'm fine."

Mickey grinned and moved down to reach between Ian's legs. Ian was taken by surprise when he felt Mickey's hand around his dick.

Mickey pulled it back through his legs and put it in his mouth, sucking as much as he could in this new position. 

"Holy shit." Ian gasped, digging his nails into the sheets.

Mickey pulled back, "Turn around and kiss me."

Ian spun as quickly as he could to pull Mickey against him. Their teeth clashed, digging into the others bottom lip. Ian had his arms wrapped tightly around the other boy.

"Fuck me." Mickey whispered, "Show me that I'm yours."

"Is that a challenge?" Ian teased. 

Mickey reached between them and grabbed Ian's dick, "If you want it to be."

Before Mickey could speak another word he was on his back. He wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and pulled him in closer, "Come on Gallagher get in me."

"So impatient."

Ian pushed into the other boy without a second thought.

"Holy hell." Mickey grunted, getting used to the feeling of being so fucking full.

"Matt will never be able to fuck you." Ian said, pulling out, "He will never hear the beautiful sounds you make."

He pushed back in. Mickey whined and began squirming at the instant pleasure.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded before tugging on Ian's hair, "Fuck me and stop asking questions."

Ian let out a breathless laugh before picking up his pace. He had to bite his lip to keep from letting out girly moans, but Mickey had no problem letting them fly out of his mouth.

His hands were now above his head holding on to the headboard as Ian fucked into him. 

Ian bent down and kissed his neck, bit down and slowly slid his tongue over the skin. He did that a few times before purple began appearing on Mickey's skin.

"He'll never be able to mark you." Ian groaned, about to die from how hard Mickey seemed to be clenching around him.

He pulled back to look at Mickey's face. His eyes was closed, mouth open with pants falling from between his lips.

Ian continued to fuck into the other boy as hard as he could saying all the things that Matt would never be able to do. Basically marking his territory and claiming Mickey.

He claimed Mickey forever and a day ago but Mickey didn't have the breath to tell him that. Not when Ian's dick was hitting his prostate over and over sending pure pleasure through his body.

"Fuck Ian." Mickey whimpered.

One hand flew to Ian's shoulder while the other went to Ian's hip. He began clenching around ian and thrusting his hips as Ian's thrusts became sloppy.

"Shit Mickey I-"

Ian groaned and bit down on Mickey's shoulder as his orgasm hit. He came so hard he was seeing spots.

Mickey groaned at the feeling and finally allowed himself to cum. He came more on Ian than himself seeing as the redhead plastered himself on top of the other boy.

Mickeys legs were shaking and he was panting softly as he came down from his high.

"Shit." Mickey whispered. 

Ian kissed him for a few minutes before pulling out and rolling to his back, "You're telling me."

Mickey rolled over and propped up on his arm so he could look down at the sweaty red head, "Believe me now you asshole."

Ian looked at him and grinned, "I believe you Mick, but don't you ever pull a stunt like that again."

"Whatcha going to do fire crotch?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would."

Ian pulled him down onto his chest and wrapped his arm around him, "You're a handful sometimes Mickey."

"Good thing you have two hands."

Ian snorted a laugh and kissed the top of his head, "Get some sleep asshole so we can wake up and go for round two."

"And then you'll feed me."

"Yes Mickey I'll feed you." Ian chuckled.

Mickey tucked his head under Ians chin and sighed in content and happiness, "Love you always fire crotch."

"Love you always short shit."


End file.
